1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector, and more particularly to a cable connector with improved EMI repression.
2. Description of Related Art
To satisfy current particular commands in market, in April 2002, Hitachi, Panasonic, Phillips, Sony, Thomason, Toshiba and Silicon Image et al. found High-definition Digital Multimedia Interface (HDMI) Association to develop new standard for high-definition video and channel audio. An HDMI cable assembly comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts assembled to the insulative housing, a conductive shell surrounding the insulative housing, a cable electrically connecting with the contacts, a magnetic ring for shielding the cable and an outer cover. In high-definition video signal transmission, the reliability of signal transmission is highly demanded to assure the image quality, thus, a magnetic ring is particularly needed for EMI repression. Usually, the magnetic ring is arranged to encircle the cable and spaced from the junctions of the cable and the contacts a certain distance. Then, the magnetic ring is molded to be fixed to the cable, and the outer cover is molded to cover the rear end of the insulative housing, the junctions of the cable and the contacts. However, the EMI repression effect is not perfect since the certain distance between the magnetic ring and the junctions of the cable and the contacts. In addition, the double mold process complexes the manufacture flow and thus, is not in favor of the improvement of the production efficiency.
TW Patent No. 230849 discloses an electrical connector directly arranging the magnetic ring in the electrical connector. However, with the miniature trend of the electric industry, the inner space of the electrical connector is too limited to arrange the magnetic ring, otherwise, the size of the electrical connector is increased to breach from the current trend. Therefore, a cable connector with improved structure for EMI repression is highly desired to address above problems.